The Ebonfell
The Ebonfell is a shrouded area of land in the southern portion of the central continent of Ebondawn. The twin suns do not shine here, for the black clouds of shadow block them out, there is instead an eternal darkness, lit only by streaks of occasional lightning or fire. Creatures born under this shroud are inately evil in a sense, their blood contains traces of a dark substance. Locals call these creature the Ebonblooded. Formation of the Ebonfell When Ghais and Szul fought for Ebondawn and Ghais won, Szul was imprisoned within the planet. His blood was spilled upon the continent, tainting the creatures who lived upon the land. Szul would not let his prison hold him; he made every attempt to break through, but with no avail. All he could do was squeeze a portion of his essence into the world. Through his essence and his blood, he created a stain on the world, through the Ebonfell; his Aspects ruled over this stain, along with spreading their influence into the world. But it was through the Ebonfell that they were truly in command. The Ebonblooded The creatures created here were born with evil within them, in their hearts and blood. They were twisted abombinations, born in blood and darkness. Many of them mirror creatures who are born in the natrual world, only darker and twisted. All creatures born in the Ebonfell have inate Low-Light vision or Dark vision, even the Humans of Aka'Zen. Ebonblooded beasts cannot be tamed, at least not truly. Many have tried, but often times they will turn upon their masters or upon eachother. They are out for blood, the kill is what they want. Traversing the Ebonfell There are many perils which you can meet when you enter the Ebonfell which go far beyond the beasts and tribes which run the lands. The Ebonplauge When a creature enters the Ebonfell they can become suseptable to the Ebonplauge, also known as the blood plauge. Some say that the plauge is brought on by prolonged lack of sun, or the exposure to the tainted lands of the Ebonblood; while others belive it comes as a result to contact and interaction with the Ebonblooded beasts. Humans and similar creatures, such as dwarves, halflings and gnomes will slowly turn a darker shade of grey. Orcs, goblins, drow and darker creatures will darken further to a charcoal or black. Victims will develop black veiny growths along the skin and around the eyes, inflicting terrible lasting pain. Their thoughts willm be clouded by dark and evil thoughts. Slowly they will turn into a being not far from those of the Ebonblooded. A Cure There are few, if any, known cures, but some say that the scolars and priests of Maren'Tsai could hold the secret, others say that only the Ehtelle of the Orne'Avari Taure can cure the sickness. The latter theory, however, did not work for the Drow of '''Sinda'Avari Erume. '''Most adventureers who are stricken with the sickness are either killed on site by their party, or upon their return to the civilized world. There is, however, a chance that faith in Bowen or Lixteria can restore you to health. Sustainance Creatures who would usually dwell outside of the Ebonfell must take heed in eating the flesh of an Ebonblooded animal or any plant life that may grow within the Ebonfell must take heed, as their digestive systems are not attuned to the nutrients provided. These forms of sustainance may cause adventureers to become sick and possibly even lead to death. Same goes for the water, as much of it is tainted and stained by the dark forces of the Ebonfell. The air is thick and black with smoke and disease, causing coughing and heavy breathing, not to mention the smells. Nations and Locations Ungluk'Tah Main Article Aka'Zen Main Article Sinda'Avari Erume Main Article